This invention pertains to fluid turbines, and in particular to (a) turbine nozzles, and (b) methods of varying the power of such nozzles.
Fluid turbines, for example, compressed air turbines, are designed to meet varying power requirements. A way of satisfying differing power requirements is to configure the nozzles thereof with differing numbers of blades. That is, for given circumstances, a nozzle can be formed with X number of blades for maximum power, X/2 for half power, and X/4 for one-quarter power.
What has been long sought is a nozzle which is capable of meeting all possible power requirements. By this, the necessity to manufacture and stock a supply of variously bladed nozzles is ended.
It is an object of this invention to set forth the long sought, universal-power nozzle. Concomitantly, it is also an object of this invention to teach a method of varying the power of a turbine nozzle.